A visit to the blue star
by JupiterGodess
Summary: A collection of stories from the Silver Millenium. How Senshi and Shittenou met, and how men from Earth tamed the powers of the planets. Senhi x Shitennou. Stories are posted in the order in which the Senshi appear, except for Moon who this time goes last.
1. Chapter 1 - Mercury

**A visit to the blue star – MERCURY**

„Are we there yet?"

„No, just a little farther ahead."

Mercury sighed and walked on. Not that she saw anything; Zoisite had insisted she blindfolded herself. All she did know was that they were in a forest outside of Kyoto. She heard its song and smelled its scent.

„You know", she said to her silent companion, „I sometimes really wish we had forests on the moon. They are so beautiful and so full of life. Can you hear the birds and insects?"

„I can hear them." Was there a touch of amusement in Zoisite's voice? „And I love the forest too – for the same reason like you. What I am going to show you now… is a jewel of the forest."

„You really like to torture me, do you", the princess complained. „Throwing hints at me like that. You're making me burst with curiosity."

Zoisite laughed softly. „Don't worry. A few more steps and we're there."

Indeed, after a few more steps Zoisite stopped, making her stop too. Then he let go of her hand.

„Take off your blindfold."

Mercury obeyed… and gasped.

Before her lay a clearing, about a hundred meters wide. And most of it was occupied by a deep, incredibly turquoise pond.

„Zoisite!" The yell escaped her lips without her doing. „This… this is wonderful!"

The shitennou looked rather pleased with himself. „Well, I knew you like water. So I thought showing you a forest pond might be a good idea. They're something special."

„Thank you so much!", the Mercurian princess said breathlessly. „It's… it's a very nice surprise. I don't know how to thank you."

„You don't need to." Zoisite laughed. „All I did was leading you here. However, I wished I could show you a mountain lake. Those are equally breathtaking as a beautifully set pond. It's a shame we only got so little time. But who knows, maybe during your next visit…"

„It's okay." Mercury smiled at him in her sweet way. „Really, it is okay. This pond is very, very nice. I wish we had such amounts of water on the moon. Be it as big as an ocean or as little and sweet like this pond."

Zoisite looked at her. His heart was racing. For two reasons actually; for one, he was euphoric because Mercury appreciated him bringing her here. As for the second reason… he simply dared not ask her the question that was burning on his tongue.

„Mercury…", he murmured. How sweet and innocent she looked as she marveled at the pond in silent joy. Then he had a fit of courage, through he had no idea where it came from. All he knew was that he had to ask now, or he'd never ask.

„Mercury….."

She turned at him, looking at him with her big, blue eyes. A expectant look lay in them, signalling him to continue.

„Actually… I didn't just bring your here to watch this pool. What I had in mind was… well… since you love water so much… how about a swim?"

The words were out. Zoisite held his breath. It seemed that even the forest was silent to hear her answer. To the shitennou, it seemed his heart beat so loudly that it must be audible in the entire clearing.

It didn't take long for the Mercurian princess to react. She blushed. Deeply. Lost for words, she stammered: „W… well… I… I don't know…"

Seeing her insecurity woke Zoisite's protective instinct.

„The choice is yours." He grabbed her at the shoulders and looked into her eyes determinatedly. „Whatever you choose is fine with me. I could never force you to do anything you don't want. And you know that."

Mercury cast her eyes downwards shyly. Did her blush deepen? Zoisite wasn't sure.

„Take your time desiding", he said, still keeping his voice calm and reassuring as he could. „It's really fine with me. I don't want you to rush anyting. You know that this is the way I am."

She gave a quick glance up at him. Then she sank into pondering. And really took her time. When she spoke again, Zoisite didn't know how long it had taken. The silence had seemed like a small eternity.

„I… I would love to go for a swim with you."

The laugh burst out of Zoisite without his doing. But he just couldn't help it. It was like an erruption; the anxiety had quite bottled up inside him when he had waited for her reply. Now he was so relieved she took his offer that the tension burst out of him. Besides, there was something about the way in which Mercury replied. He flung his arms around her in joy.

„I am so glad!", he exclaimed. „And you are still so incredibly shy! But that", his voice calmed and he looked into her eyes, „is what makes you so cute."

They undressed. Underneath their clothes, they wore swimming garmment. Zoisite had seen to that. Still, when he watched the Mercurian princess get out of her dress, he couldn't help but think that there was a unique frailty about the blue-haired girl. Inside him, the wish to protect stirred again.

She walked in first, with slow, cautious steps. Zoisite watched her very intently, taking in every single of her movements. That surprised the Shitennou. Mercury turned her head back to him.

„Uhm… I… I cannot swim."

Zoisite was so baffled that he was at a loss for words. „Huh?", was all he got out.

The princess lowered her eyes and even got a faint pink on her cheeks. „Even though the people in this land call Mercury the ,water planet', it is as dry as dust. No lakes, no rivers, no oceans and no ponds. The moon is just as dry. There are only enough springs to provide water for drinking and washing. And they're tiny, the biggest ones maybe half as big as this pond. I… never actually got a chance to learn how to swim."

Zoisite stared at her incredulously, not sure how to react or what to say. He knew, though, that laughing would be the greatest mistake he coul do. When he had recuperated from the surprise, he managed to smile.

„That's no problem at all", he said, trying to sound as encouraging as he could. „I'll teach you."

The relief and joy that blossomed on Mercury's face was like a refreshing spring rain to Zoisite's soul. „You'd… you'd really do that?"

„Of course." The Shitennou followed her into the water. „And it's easy too, you'll see."

And thir swimming lesson began. Zoisite first swam two rounds himself, to show her what the movements looked like. Then he came back to her and together, they advanced into deeper water. Zoisite held her afloat with a hand under her belly, so she could practise the moves. After a few strokes he was content and asked: „What do you think, should I let go? Do you want to try a round by yourself?"

After a moment of hesitation, the Mercury princess nodded. „I guess I can try."

The Shitennou withdrew his hand – and Mercury swam off with perfect strokes.

„Splendid!", Zoisite exclaimed, basking in the joy that showed on her features. „It's your first time and already you swim like a fish!"

„Thank you!", the princess replied, beaming.

She swam around the pool. Zoisite watched her, fascinated. Her movements looked so much more elegant and effortless than anything he had seen until now. He himself was not a bad swimmer, but compared to the princess of Mercury, he was a child splashing about and she a nix.

„Come!", she waved at him. „Let's swim together."

Happy about the invitation the Sitennou joined her in the middle of the pond, where it was deepest. Together, they swam about, in water that glittered in the sunlight. Neither said anything. Rather, they enjoyed each other's silent company.

Out of the blue Mercury opened her mouth and said: „Thank you."

The Shitennou looked at her surprise. They halted, swimming on the spot.

„Thank you", she repeated and looked him deeply into the eyes. Zoisite felt as if he was drowning in those deep blue orbs. „There aren't many who would have done that", she added.

And the princess of Mercury threw her arms around his neck.

They sunk, for Zoisite had not been prepared for it. But before he could move a muscle, she pressed her lips on his. The Shitennou froze, stared at the princess through the water. Not sure if this was actually real. Tentatively, he applied pressure of his own. Her lips felt so incredibly soft. And though they were in fresh water, he could taste the salty ocean too. Her taste. The taste of all kinds of water, from ocean to rain.

Mercury was his water goddess, descended from her distant home.

Zoisite felt as if he were floating, surrounded by the silence of water. The greenish hue gave it all a surreal air too. But it was real, so he cupped her faced with his hand, and returned the kiss.

When they ran out of breath, they returned to their surface. Gasping they sucked in the air. The princess of Mercury looked as amazed as he felt. For a while, they stared at each other. They felt too unreal to do anything else. Zoisite couldn't take his eyes of the blue-haired princess. Somehow, her wet hair made her look cute.

After a while, he managed to snap out of it and return to reality.

„Let's return to shore."

Mercury nodded agreement, and they swam back with calm strokes. There they dried themselves with towels Zoisite had brought. Once dressed again, they sat down in the grass and looked at the peaceful, shimmering water.

Suddenly, the princess leaned to the side, against him. „Thank you", she said again.

Zoisite frowned. She had thanked him for the swim already. „What for?"

She sighed. „For accepting me the way I am."

The Shitennou became very quiet. He had come to know Mercury as someone not opening up easily. But now, she sounded as if she had to tell him something of import, something bothering her. And that was a rare occasion. He better cherish it. So he waited. He did not want to press her. Some things must come of own initiative.

Apparently, Mercury had come to the same conclusion and had found words at that.

„Back on the Moon", she said, her voice very low. „I am an outsider. They talk about me behind my back. Pointing at me. They say…" A pause. „They say I am a freak, studying and knowing so much. Some might even be intimidated by my knowledge. And… when I am not fullfilling my duties as protector of princess Serenity, I am learning, reading. As the warrior of water and intelligence, it is my duty to be the knowledgeable of us protectors. I have an innate curiosity too. But… well, it leaves me no time to form bonds outside us Senshi. Everyone thinks I am a know-it-all. Only… only the other Senshi and princess Serenity… accepted me for what I am…"

When Zoisite noticed the tell-tale twitching of her shoulders, he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to his chest. There, the dam broke and Mercury cried. Hot drops fell onto his uniform. But he did not care.

Mercury had opened her heart to him. The shy, soft-spoken princess had told him her greatest pain. Now he knew what was the source of that underlying sadness, which was even there when she laughed. He had know that she was the brightest mind of the moon, and brighter than anyone on Earth probably too. But that she carried such a pain… that her knowledge and intelligence were cause of such pain, he had not even guessed.

And he realised something else.

„This is the first time anyone has taught you anything."

The crying subsided, and Mercury nodded.

He planted a kiss on the top of her head. „Well, I am glad you had the princess and the other guardians at your side. They made your days bearable until meeting me. Now I am here. And I will take care of you, even when others won't."

He leaned down and kissed away the last tears that were running down her face. Once he was done, Mercury had stopped shaking. The princess pressed her face against hi schest and murmured: „Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Her gratitude was ointment for his soul. Zoisite wrapped his arms tighter around her, protectively. She was his mermaid, and he would protect her. Together they sat, enjoying the beautiful day that filled the forest with green and gold.

Thus, the formless water was tamed by a man of Earth.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mars

**A visit to the blue star – MARS**

The wind blew into his hair. Under him, he felt the strong muscles of the horse that gallopped across the land. And behind him, pressing against his back, he felt HER.

Her arms lay tightly around his chest. Where her body touched his, warmth flowed into him through the fabrics of their dresses, so strongly it felt as if it was about to sear his inside. She was not warm like everyone else, but hot. Where others were flames, she was a fire.

And Jadeite was lucky enough to be warmed by it.

He smiled and his heart seemed to fly. It had taken him a great deal of courage to ask her to come along, but somehow he had managed. That she accepted his offer had been more than he had expected. She had been so distant, so aloof, that she had indeed seemed like a goddess descended from her celestial home.

But in one moment she probably had thought herself unobserved, he had glimpsed the fire behind her mask. That had settled it. The more Jadeite had watched the princess of Mars from then on, the more he had seen the flames burning in her eyes. A fire that was probably just as intimidating as the cold attitude that she showed the world. Yet it somehow also enabled him to muster his courage to ask her for a little trip. Just the two of them.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw her long, black hair flying in the wind. The sight reminded him of raven wings. Then he concentrated on the road again and the already visible goal.

„Do you still not want to tell me where we're going?", she asked.

„My pardons." He grinned. „I want to surprise you."

„Could it be this mountain ahead of us?"

Jadeite laughed. „It's that obvious, huh? But yes, mount Fuji is our goal. But that's all I say for now."

When the Martian murmured something, the Shitennou didn't understand at first.

„The mountain radiates energy."

That dampened his high spirits a little. There were rumours flying about on the princess of the planet of fire, rumours that didn't fare too well with the superstitious people of Earth. He remained silent so as not to say anything wrong. Because what he deemed to be true – though not as everyone else viewed it – was that she was was quite sensitive about the topic of her… rumoured special powers.

The land flew past. The day was sunny and bright, only some small clouds dotted the sky. It couldn't be more perfect and Jadeite was glad about the weather. People were working on the rice fields and bowed when they recognised the General riding by. He always lifted his hand to greet back.

Finally, less than an hour later, they reached the foot of the sacred mountain. Jadeite slowed the horse down and entered the shadows of the trees that grew there.

„Fujiyama is indeed a sacred mountain to the people of this land", the Shitennou explained as they rode uphill. „It's wrapped in dozens of myths."

Another glance over his shoulder revealed that she looed around with widened eyes, taking it all in.

„That I believe", she said. Awe rang in her voice. „This place is brimming with energy. It's incredible!"

„I'm glad you like it."

Jadeite let his smile break free. His heart was singing too loudly with joy for him to contain it.

When they weren't far from their goal, they got off the horse to walk the last part. They were halfway to the top of the mountain, and the place Jadeite wanted to show her was only a few more meters up ahead. Together they walked through the silent forest. Their steps and the voices of the birds were the only sounds. From the corners of his eyes Jadeite watched the light, filtered through the leaves, falling on her hair. And he could barely believe the expression of joy that had appeared on her face. He had even more trouble believing that it was him having caused it.

At last they reached the little clearing. Mars instantly spotted the tiny shrine in its center.

„What is this?", she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

„The place I wanted to show you." He smiled. „It's called the Murayama Senga shrine. People say it was built by a man called En-no-Ozune. He is a legend, for he is regarded as the man who founded the spiritual way of Shugendo. That's a certain way of life practised by some people of this country, which we by the way call Japan. What is more, En-no-Ozune is one of the three ,holy men of Fuji'. He walked up this mountain and meditated on the top hundreds of times, until he gained both illumination and said title of ,Fuji-jonin'. Eventually he founded this shrine. Sometimes people actually come here. But so far, I'm the only one tending to it."

Mars had listened to his story silently. After a moment, she approached the shrine and knelt, pressing one hand to the ground.

Jadeite stared, a little bewildered. But one moment later, the princess opened her eyes, stood and turned to him. Saw the expression on his face. Instantly, her beautiful, elegant features were clouded with sadness.

„Sorry I'm such a freak", she said, misery in her voice. „But the energy is so densely concentrated here, I couldn't resist." Suddenly she looked so vulnerable that it seemed impossible she was the same strong and independent princess of Mars.

Jadeite snapped out of his paralysis with a jolt.

„No, nonononono!", he exclaimed desperately. „That's not the reason I stared! Forgive me, I was the one who couldn't contain himself." He sighed. „I stared because I was curious what was causing you to do that."

Hope flickered in her eyes. A heartwrenching sight. „You mean it?"

„Yes!"

The Shitennou was almost desperate. He didn't want to see her like that. He wished she could look into his mind to see that he was speaking the truth.

After a long moment in which they stared into each other's eyes, she said in a low tone: „I can sense that you're honest." With a sad smile she added: „Let's sit down, shall we? I'm tired."

Immediately, Jadeite was at her side. The horse was already bound to a tree and the blanket, which he had brougth in his arms. Now he unfolded it and they could take seat on a more comfortable surface than the bare ground. Mars settled herself gracefully, Jadeite followed. They sat in silence for a while. The Shitennou waited patiently. Mars would talk when she was ready. For now, the princess had her eyes closed, as if she was concentrating, or listening to something. It was silent, only the calls of birds rang between the trees. Above, the clouds slowly sailed by.

Finally, Mars opened her eyes again and looked straight at him. Something like a lightning bolt hit Jadeite when he saw the undisguised fire burning in them. One moment later, he was glad that he hadn't flinched. That might have ruined everything.

„I have always had special powers", Mars began. Her voice as always calm and collected, not actually melodious, but still gentle to the ear. „Powers unusual even among the moon folk. Powers not even the queen has, as strong as she is." She broke off, apparently having to collect herself again. After a moment, she continued, even though there was a shiver in her voice. „I was an outcast. A freak. Everyone avoided me for fear of my powers. It only got a little better when I met the other princesses back when we were children, and when princess Serenity was old enough to play with us. Being with them was the first time I felt I belonged somewhere. They treated me completely normal, not as coldly as everyone else. Seeing the princess, and her mother, treat me just as normally, some may have decided to act accordingly themselves. Still, the times I had to return to my castle on … were still hard for me. I was still lonely."

She broke off. There seemed nothing more for her to say. Jadeite took his time to carefully ponder the things he had heard. Then, unable to bear her sad expression any longer, he embraced her. Mars stiffend at first, but ist must have been from surprise for one moment later, she relaxed, leaning against him. For a moment, Jadeite allowed himself to bask in her incredible warmth. Before he could do or say anything, however, Mars withdrew to him.

„You… you don't think I'm a freak?", she asked in a low tone.

Jadeite caught her eyes with his and took her hands in his, holding both firmly. He couldn't possibly let her think any longer that she was a freak. Seeing her like this stung his heart. His Marsian princess was supposed to be strong and firm!

„No", he said with as much honesty as he could muster. „No, I don't think you're a freak. If the others don't see the value of the gift, they're fools. I'm just glad you have the other princesses at your side this whole time. It must have made waiting for me a little more bearable for you."

Mars' eyes widened. They started to shimmer suspiciously.

„You're… not afraid of the fire inside me?"

The Shitennou shook his head. „No. And even if I should get burned, its worth if I can be at your side." Tenderness rose to his gaze. „I love you, my fiery princess."

And to proof the truth of his words, he kissed her.

The marsian princess froze, but only for a second. His kiss must have surprised her. But one moment later, Jadeite jubilated when he felt the soft lips applying pressure of their own.

She kissed him back.

And what a kiss it was. She tasted of the element she controled, fire. And of something else, of something earthy, mixed with some exotic fruits. She not only tasted like this, but then scent of her body her hair, was the same. The Shitennou basked in her scent and taste, just as minutes before he had basked in her warmth. Until they had to break off to breathe again.

The princess of Mars leaned once more against him. Jadeite wrapped an arm around her. And while he drank the scent of her hair, his heart danced with triumph.

This was his flame, his goddess from another world, that had descended to bless him with her presence.

And thus, the fire was tamed by a man of Earth.


	3. Chapter 3 - Jupiter

**A visit to the blue star – JUPITER**

Dark clouds hang on the sky like a dome over the world. The wind blew strongly and carried the ocean's scent of salt with it. The waves hitting the shore gave a constant rushing sound.

Two people were walking along the beach, heading back to a mansion not too far from the castle of Earth's royal family. Their hair and clothes billowed in the strong gusts that came at them across the water. One was a young man, with brown, long and wavy hair, clad in a uniform. The other was a young woman, with just as long, curly and brown hair, startling green eyes and wearing a beautiful green dress that fit those eyes well.

Suddenly, there was a flash. The man stopped and looked out over the ocean. In the distance, a veil of rain was visible, making its way towards them.

„Spectacular, isn't it?"

He looked at his companion. The princess of Jupiter stared out across the water, a gleam in her eyes.

„It is", she agreed.

Just then, a thunder clapped. The sound was still faint, but Nephrite knew that this was only because the storm itself was still several miles away. However, the wind already was picking up speed and pushed the ocean into more and more towering waves, which crashed onto the shore with merciless ferocity. Electricity hung in the air and prickled on their skins.

„That looks like a fully grown typhoon." Nephrite grabbed her hand. „We should return to my house. I don't want to get caught by this out here. It's also the reason why I built my home not directly at the sea. I'd have to rebuild it everytime a storm hits the coast."

„Yes, I heard how damaging storms can be."

Strange… did the princess of Jupiter seem actually a little sad?

„You don't have such storms on the moon, do you?" Nephrite sounded thoughtful. In his mind, the things he knew about the Jovian princess flashed in rapid succession. She surprised him with a more honest answer than he had expected.

„No. Though I wished we had. This is the first storm I ever experienced… and yet I can feel this vast, electrifying energy. Don't you feel it prickling in the air?"

She stared out across the ocean, towards the brooding darkness on the sky. The knight of comfort and intelligence studied his guest. Melancholy shimmered in her eyes as she watched the forces of nature gather. Without warning, he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her and inhaling her scent. She smelled just like the approaching storm and of a forest just freshly washed by rain, with a touch of roses.

Jupiter flinched at first, but that was probably because of the surprise, for in the next moment, she relaxed again. She even leaned back on him, maybe even enjoying the moment.

„You really are the warrior of thunder, aren't you." It wasn't a question, rather a statement.

When a strong gust of wind picked at his cloak, it was the signal for them to get going. He grabbed her hand. Wordlessly, she turned and followed him.

After a while of silent walking, he asked: „But don't you have that massive, ancient storm of Jupiter? I thought, the atmosphere there is rather… turbulent."

Jupiter chuckled. „You seem to forget that my people don't live on Jupiter itself. The planet doesn't have a solid surface. In fact, my castle is on one of its moons, Io."

„Oh, I see…" Nephrite blushed slightly, angry with himself for not knowing much about the planets. Then a thought occured to him and his face brightened. „I have an idea. Before the rain starts, I'll show you my favourite place at my mansion. Let's hurry up, or it'll be too late."

Five minutes later, the elegant structure of Nephrite's house appeared before them. The Shittennou led her through a few hallways that led through it towards it back side. On the way she looked around with marvelling eyes, she really did like his home. It made his heart jump with happiness. It was the Jovian princess' second day on Earth, and when she was given into his care for the duration of her stay, he had been strangely nervous of how she'd like his mansion.

It seemed his worries had been unnecessary.

Finally they reached the entrance to the park-like gardens at the back of his house. He turned to the left. After crossing a little bridge that spanned across a rivulet, they reached a marble archway. A huge hedge acted like walls, separating this part of the garden from the rest. After one last expectant look at Jupiter, he led her through it.

Her reaction was all he could have expected.

A faint gasp came from her when she saw the many-colored beauty that welcomed them. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight.

„This is… this is…" She paused, apparently searching for the right word. „Marvellous", she finished.

Nephrite's heart danced with joy. So she really did like his most precious garden. „I'm glad to hear that", he said, trying to hold back his giddiness. „It took me a while until it reached this final form. There was a lot of trial and error."

Roses surrounded them. Roses of all colors and sizes. Yellow, black, blue, red, white and some others. And all in full bloom, displaying their full beauty. Of course he had used only the best he could find to shape his rose garden to his satisfaction.

For a minute she wandered around, exploring the wonders of this little bubble of paradise. Then she turned to him, still wonder in her eyes. „How did you know I love roses?"

Nephrite couldn't help but chuckle. „Well, I dare say your earrings and the adornments of your dress speak a very clear language."

„Oh…" A faint pink appeared on the princess's cheeks.

The Shitennou came to her and took her hands. Staring into her eyes, he tried to gather as much courage from them as he could. His next words could either make him the happiest man alive, or destroy everything. Then he took a deep breath.

„There are actually two reasons I brougth you here. One you already realised; because you love roses. The second reason… roses somehow are like storms, don't you think? Both are dangerous; the storms with their wild ferocity, the roses with their thorns. But at the same time, both are among the most beautiful things to behold." He paused. Now came the most risky part. „Just like you", he added, so low that it was almost a whisper.

The Jovian princess stared at him, thunderstruck. In her eyes shimmered a distant pain, mixed with the spark of a faint hope.

„Nephrite… do you mean that?"

He barely heard her over the growing howl of the wind. When the meaning of the words registered in his mind, he was baffled. It wasn't a question he had expected. Dammit… had he stirred something from her past he shouldn't have?

„But… but of course I mean it! Why shouldn't I?"

It took her a while until she answered. „It's just…" She sighed. „I'm sorry I doubted you. It's just… most men seem to find me too tall for their liking. Others find me too intimidating. The only true friends I have are princess Serenity and the other planetary princesses."

Tears glittered in her eyes. Proof of how difficult it must have been for her to just speak those few sentences. His heart flew towards this strong girl that was encaged in the opinions of those surrounding her; that was so lonely amidst a crowd. Before she could continue, he hugged her again.

„Shush", he whispered, just loud enough for her to understand him. „As I said, you are not just as dangerous, but also as beautiful and wild as a rose or a storm. If you were born as a flower, you'd be a rose. The most beautiful rose that has ever grown. A flower of love."

„Love…?"

The uncertainty in her voice have a little stab to Nephrite's heart. Nevertheless he stared firmly into her stunningly green eyes. „You're not only the senshi of thunder, right? Aren't you also the warrior of courage and protection? Protection. Protection, right? And that's because there is love for everything and everyone in your heart. Even though the others don't seem to see that. You hear me? Never forget your heart."

It wasn't just the unexpected ferocity with which Nephrite had spoken those last words. It was the entire miniature speech that left Jupiter… well, thunderstruck. Tears welled up again in her eyes, and this time ran even down her cheeks.

„Thank you", she choked. „Thank you so much. You're the first and only one who ever took me for the woman I am." She pressed herself against Nephrite's broad chest and closed her eyes. „When I'm with you… I feel I'm at one of the only two places where I can be who I am. And for that, I'll be forever grateful to you."

And with that, she reached up, pulled his head down and kissed him.

Really kissed him. Full on the lips, a lover's kiss. Nephrite's heart started pounding wildly and seemed to burst with joy. He gently wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss back. The luck that his wild, beautiful rose belonged to him made his head swim. He wished this moment would never stop. Around them, the storm winds grew stronger and stronger, ripping at their hair and clothes, but he didn't notice, as if they were in a bubble of silence. But then he felt something drip onto his cheek. A second drop followed.

Breathlessly, they broke the kiss. Nephrite stared into her eyes of forest for a moment and stroked her cheek. Every second he could get seemed incredibly valuable.

„I fear we have to go in", he said, as more and more drops of rain followed.

Jupiter smiled so dazzlingly at him that it took his breath. „You're right."

They hurried back to the mansion. From the protection of the roof they watched the elements unfold their rage. Silently, as not to interrupt this solemn moment. The princess's head leaned on his shoulder. That alone kept the flame of happiness burning in his heart.

And thus the storm was tamed by a man from Earth.


	4. Chapter 4 - Venus

A visit to the blue star – VENUS

A breeze blew through the lush gardens of Earth's royal palace. Two figures were strolling lazily through the green and other colors of the plants. Brilliant sunlight set everything aglow.

The princess of Venus inhaled deeply. To Kunzite, it rather sounded like a heavy sigh.

„Is something bothering you?", he asked.

The Shitennou had brought his guest to his master's gardens, because they were a beautiful place perfect for relaxation. Though, it looked like they were having no effect at all.

Venus shook her head and smiled at him. „No, everything is fine. I just enjoyed that breeze – the air is so refreshing today."

He raised an eyebrow. Looked into her sapphire blue eyes. „You sure?"

For a moment, there was silence. Kunzite waited patiently. Any moment now…

„Alright, alright, I admit it, there's a little more than that." This time, it was definitively a sigh.

„Hah, I know you too well. You should know better than try to fool me. Stress on the moon?"

The two of them were both guardians of their rulers, but they had something else in common. Kunzite and Venus were the leaders of their respective group of protectors. That was probably why they understood each other so well from the start. They could relate to each other.

Venus inhaled deeply once more.

„You're lucky your prince is such a dutiful man", she said. „I tell you, watching over princess Serenity is worse than guarding a sack of flea."

That coaxed a chuckle from Kunzite. Oh yes, he could see it clearly in front of him: Blonde, longhaired princess Serenity doing as she pleased, driving her four guardians crazy. It sometimes still amazed him how his master, prince Endymion, could fall for the princess of the Silver Millenium. They were as different in character as day and night: he a dutiful, serious young man, she a bubbly, wayward young lady.

For a while, they continued in silence, enjoying the beauty of the well kept gardens. Eventually, they settled down on a bench of white marble and watched a few birds that were enjoying a rather big birdbath – also made of white marble.

Suddenly, the princess of Venus sighed again and looked up in the sky. „You know… I'm glad we've come here."

„Huh?"

That announcement surprised the whitehaired Shitennou a little. Venus wasn't one to complain quickly. Being the patient man he was, he waited for her to continue on her own. He had found out that pressing answers from her was not a good idea, that she needed to do things in her own pace. At least when it came to highly uncomfortable things.

While he waited, he watched her intently. She didn't even seem to notice, so he took his time. Watched the sunlight reflect off her almost golden blonde hair, so similar to that of her princess. Her skin shimmered in the delicatest pink. It was rare that he could enjoy her so openly. Kunzite knew he was in love with her, but he refused to show his feelings openly until he was absolutely certain about the consequences. Only in the few moments they were alone together he did little gestures of affection; a brush of his hand across hers, a quick kiss on the lips, a few seconds of playing with a strand of her hair. And of course he tried to avoid as best as he could to stare at her.

That was no easy thing to do. All five princesses were beautiful in their own way, but Venus… Venus was special. Her long hair reminded him of a river of gold, her blue eyes were two sparkling sapphires, and her skin felt as smooth as silk to his touch, even though she was a warrioress. Sometimes he felt as if the Roman goddess of beauty and love herself had reincarnated to grace him with her acquaintance.

But the princess was not just beautiful. Her smiles hid a witty mind, and though she might not have the physical strenght of Jupiter's princess, she had a strong mind. She would do anything to protect her princess, and Kunzite could relate. He too would readily give his live for Endymion. That loyalty of hers was something that had immediately drawn him to her.

Her voice ripped him out of his reverie. Kunzite realised he had forgotten that he was still waiting for her to continue her last sentence. Apparently, Venus had needed to search for the right words.

„It's true I am a busy person", she said in her melodic voice. „At the same time… at the same time I am very lonely."

That confused Kunzite. „Do you want to tell me?" An offer, from leader to leader. The Shitennou knew that sometimes talking helped getting over things. By asking it as a question, he left the princess of Venus the choice to go on of stop, if it was too uncomfortable for her.

However, it seemed she was actually glad he asked.

„It's exactly the load of work I have to do that is the problem." She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. „My training started when I was five or six. Ever since then, I was always so busy, that I didn't have time to interact with others much. The only exception were princess Serenity and the other three guardians. Still…" She looked into the sky again, her smile becoming even sadder. „I could hear them whisper. How I was never spending time with anyone. That I was an egocentric, an outsider. The inhabitants of the Moon Kingdom wanted nothing to do with me. Oh, sure, they treated me respectfully when they had to. But at any other time…" Venus broke off. Apparently, the memories had become to painful.

But Kunzite had already heard enough. It seemed incredible to him that such a beautiful people as the inhabitants of the moon could be so vile at heart. Minus the exceptions, of course. And because he knew how whispers could hurt, he gently grabbed her and pulled her towards him, so she could lean at his chest.

With a sigh, Venus let it happen. Gratefully squeezed the hand of the arm which he had wrapped around her.

„And now you are glad you're here because now you finally have some space for breathing."

The princess nodded. „Yes. There are no whispers here. And", she smiled, looked at him. „Earth is such a beautiful planet too."

Kunzite placed a kiss on her forehead. „I curse the circumstances that don't allow you to come and live with me."

„Kunzite…" For a moment, she didn't move. But then she turned, wrapped her arms around his neck – and pulled him down into a kiss.

Her soft lips touching on his sent electric jolts through his body. He could feel the passion and love, with which she kissed him. And her taste… fresh like sunlight, weightless as feathers. Perfectly matching for her skin smooth as silk.

He was paralyzed. They did not hide their feelings from each other – a gentle touch here, a smile there. But they had never kissed before. It took him completely by surprise. He had not wanted to force her; but once he realised this kiss came from her part, he allowed himself to kiss back.

They remained joined until their breath ran out. When they broke off, Kunzite stared down at Venus in wonder.

„How… How did I deserve this one?", he asked, in a voice that did not seemed to belong to himself.

„You've been the first to see me as woman", she whispered and laid a hand on his cheek. „You were the first one to genuinely smile at me. Remember when princess Serenity came to Earth for the first time, to be introduced to Earth's royal family? That smile you gave me when we first met back then… you don't know how much it still means to me."

Kunzite lifted a hand and gently stroked her hair. „What else was I supposed to do when my eyes fall on the most beautiful woman in the entire universe? Your name befits you well."

And Venus blushed. It was a rare sight, and the Shitennou almost couldn't believe he managed to do it. His princess blushing was one of the cutest sights he had ever beheld.

Neither of them said something, as not to destroy this moment. Instead, they watched a couple of birds playing with each other. The sunlight warmed them.

Suddenly, Venus asked a question. „Kunzite… do you think Moon and Earth folk are allowed to mingle?"

The Shitennou became a little sad. He knew exactly where this question came from. „I do not know", he answered truthfully. „It has never happened before. Our two people kept appart from each other as well as they could.

„I am a little afraid." The Venus princess cuddled a little against his chest. „What if we stir something that should never be woken? I am especially worried about princess Serenity and Endymion. Those two could wake destructive powers. But it would break the princesses heart if we ripped her and the prince appart."

Kunzite planted a kiss on her forehead. „Do not worry. Have trust in the two of us, who will keep watch for any evil stirring and threatening our masters. For now, let's enjoy the moments we can share with each other."

Venus seemed as if she wanted to say something, but in the end remained silent. After a moment, she whispered: „I pray for us all." But she trustfully pressed a little more against his chest.

And thus, the light of love was captured by a man from Earth.


	5. Chapter 5 - Moon

**A visit to the blue star –MOON**

The sun sank deeper and deeper, coloring the sky and clouds in a dazzling orange.

On a balcony of Earth's palace, two figures stood and watched the spectacle in silence. It was an amiable silence, and one could feel that both of them enjoyed the presence of the other.

„I'm glad you could finally come visit", the tall, slender and black-haired man eventually said.

Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity and future ruler of the moon kingdom Silver Milennium, turned and smiled at him. As always, it was a smile that made his breath and heart falter for a second.

„I'm glad as well", she replied. „And I thank you for your invitation, Endymion." Her gaze wandered across the landscape again. „Earth is so beautiful", she whispered. „I wished I could live here."

The Prince of the Earth studied her thoughtfully. Then he shook his head.

„No. You don't belong here."

Hurt sprang to her eyes. But before she could say one word, he continued.

„Look Serenity. I don't mean it negatively." He placed his hand on his chest, above his heart. „I am connected to the Earth. That's why it told me that you'll never belong to this planet. You'll always be a child of the moon, no matter what we do. Just as I'll always be a child of Earth, not belonging to your kingdom." He smiled. „But that shan't keep us from trying."

For a moment, Serenity's eyes lit up with joy. One moment later, they were sad again.

„But Endymion… if you don't belong on the moon, and I don't belong to the Earth… What will we do? Isn't such love dangerous? In fact..." She paused, clasping her hand in front of her chest and shuddered slightly, as if she was cold. „In fact, one time when I went to pray to moon tower, I got a strange feeling. A feeling of danger looming in the distance. Voices seemed to warn me. It lasted only one split second, and to be honest, today I'm not sure if it wasn't my imagination. But… Endymion, I'm afraid. What if it was true? What if it wasn't my imagination but reality? I… I don't want desaster to befall anyone on our account!"

He embraced her, planting a kiss on her forehead, and tried to give her as much comfort as he could. Oh, his silly little Serenity. Always worried about others, but not at all about herself. But wasn't exactly that one of the reasons he loved her? Her tremendous selflessness?

„Shhh, my princess", he tried to sooth her. „It's not yet proven fact that your feeling is an actual premonition of the future. And even so… we have time. I'm certain that one day we'll find a way to come together. Just be patient, my love."

The moon princess shivered again. Endymion reflected that this conversation must feel as unreal to her as to him. That she probably felt just as surprised as him that they suddenly had ended up on this particular topic. They knew each other for half a year now, and had fallen in love with each other the moment they had first laid eyes on each other. That love showed itself in little gestures, even a rare kiss when they were alone for a moment. But neither had yet had the courage to name the matter. Though he should have been the one to have the courage and adress the matter on his own initiative.

„Will we be patient enough?", she asked.

„If we both give each other strenght, I'm sure we will. Until then, our love mustn't show too much. The wrong words in the wrong ears can be catastrophic. And I'll admit that I cannot wait until we can live together as a married couple. But, just like you, I too couldn't stand if anything should happen on our account. With that in mind, and your support, I think I can manage."

Serenity took a step towards him and leaned against his chest. „But I don't know if I can", she whispered. „I really don't know. Endymion, we don't even know how long we'll have to wait."

„You can do it", Earth's prince replied and hugged her tightly. „Because if you don't, I can't either. We have to stay strong and give each other strenght."

The princess didn't answer. Instead, they just stood there as they were, her leaning against him, his arms wrapped around her. Endymion had to fight the wish that they could forever stay like this, him having her small frame wrapped safely in his strong arms, her body's warmth pressing against his chest. But he knew that was impossible, so he tried not to wish for it in the first place. But that was hard, so hard.

Regret stabbed Endymion's heart as she left his embrace to stand at the railing again. Looking out over the land, she inhaled deeply. Endymion stood next to her, trying to enjoy her presence as much as he could. At least that much he could do, if nothing else.

„Still, your planet is so beautiful. So different from anything else in this solar system." Serenity turned her head towards him and regaled him with one of her smiles as beatiful as silver moonlight.

He returned it with one of his own. This was one reason why he loved her, aside from her beauty. Serenity's fascination with planet Earth was so innocent, so lovable, that it couldn't help but touch his heart. No, not only his, he had to admit, as he thought oft he other four princesses. Serenity was so bright, so bubbly, so joyful, that people couldn't help but love her. Wherever she went, she touched the hearts of those she met.

But he… he was the lucky one this goddess of the moon had chosen to love.

Endymion leaned over and planted a kiss on top of her head.

„I wish I could show you all of Earth", he whispered into her ear. „All the great forests, sky-high mountains, rivers, deserts, the people living in them… There are people with skin shimmering like bronze, brown as chocolate or even black as the night. Alas, it is too big for that. But tomorrow I'll take you on a journey through this land, Japan, so you can at least see a little more of Earth, and more than just my palace."

„Oh yes, please!" Overjoyed, Serenity threw her arms around hi schest and hugged him as tightly as she could.

He gently put his arms around her. Together, they watched as the sun set, drenching the sky in the west reddish.

And so, the charm of love bound the prince of Earth and the pricess of Moon, tying their destinies together and tainting the silver of moonlight with the red of blood.


End file.
